


the real thing is...

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 我知道你一直急著長大，但可以慢一點。





	the real thing is...

他去找李知勳那天剛好是崔勝澈的三徹，李知勳大概沒好多少，走進工作間兩個爛在沙發上看不出個人形。李燦忍不住問你們到底幾天沒回宿舍，我有在樓下沖澡，總隊長臉色不變，挑起眉來一本正經。

呀，李燦你帶他去吃點什麼順便幫我買咖啡。李知勳揮了揮手，把鴨舌帽抓下來蓋住頭臉。我睡會，你們順便把那邊的詞填了，回來再給範洙哥看過。

是——，崔勝澈隨便應著就對他伸出了手，李燦愣了一下才知道是要幫他拉起來的意思。崔勝澈把丟在旁邊的大衣套了上，邊問他怎麼穿這麼少。羽絨衣在樓下練習室，他回答，崔勝澈就說那下去拿了我們再走。

電梯裡崔勝澈不說話，閉著眼睛就像睡著一樣，他從鏡面反射端倪那張皺著眉就幾近嚴肅的臉，那人卻突然發話：你今天不是休息？幹嘛跑來公司。順榮哥說有新的編舞想試。他語帶保留地回答，崔勝澈喔了聲，倒是有種瞭然的意思。找知勳要歌嗎？他有說你有聯絡，沒想到這麼快跑來。

不過不能給你插隊就是，畢竟東西都在軌道上了。

......不是，是想問一點作曲的事情沒錯，他悶著聲音說，我知道哥都很忙。崔勝澈嗯了一聲，沒看他，李燦卻倏地想起了夏天的事。未成年最後的夏天幾乎是在機艙裡度過的，機艙、飯店、大同小異的演唱會會場；他又穿破了一雙鞋，出道那年幾個哥哥們送的生日禮物，發現破了個洞的還是權順榮，邊說著難怪你最近練習的時候老滑，邊嘟囔著正好出國的時候帶他去買新鞋。他想說不用了，網購很快，徐明浩就慢條斯理地說鞋，還是要現場試穿得好。

發生了很多事，也並不是過得很漫長；大抵都是好的，也有一些沒那麼順利。他記得被叫去訓話的時候崔勝澈也是這樣站在身後一步的位子，他不敢瞄他，甚至沒有餘裕去想那個人會是什麼表情。崔勝澈在離開的時候按著他的背，他都以為會按出一個印子，洗澡的時候從鏡子看了看，沒看見。

年末年始好生折騰了一陣，每天都像蒙著眼睛的馬兜圈子，可真閒下來了，又忍不住發慌。權順榮喊他來練舞，他就乖乖去了，夫勝寬跟他一起出門，伸手就揉亂一頭稻草。你叛逆期結束啦，夫勝寬說，他愣著沒有馬上回答，又被揉了一把。

18歲，也剩不到幾天。

崔勝澈突然笑了起來，在電梯裡格外突兀。他轉過頭去，那哥卻突然靠了過來。這裡翹起來，Hoshi沒跟你說？邊伸手壓了壓他後腦勺。 什麼啊，他想抗議，但崔勝澈力氣大，被勾住就很難掙脫，好容易電梯門開了才放他一馬。隊長努了努嘴，說你去拿外套，我在這裡按著電梯。他說好，急忙忙要踏出燈已暗的走廊，突然又被叫住。李燦，崔勝澈喊他，在電梯青白色的冷光底下凹陷的雙頰顯得更加嶙峋。

我知道你一直急著長大，但可以慢一點。

為什麼，他問。

最年長的哥哥頓了頓，因為那樣我會寂寞，用黑咖啡一樣的低音說。他眨了眨眼，直到崔勝澈不耐地揮手要他趕快去拿好外套。李燦仰起了頭，踏出電梯的腳步匆匆忙忙，他想這哥總是太狡猾了，總知道怎麼治他。

他奔跑起來，整條走廊的燈就亮到了底。

 


End file.
